Who Is Tanner
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Who is Tanner? That is the question. All we know is he was a prisoner of Victoria Devlin when we met him in an earlier story. Now, he's being welcomed into the Manor and staying at the Carriage House on the property. Who is he, and what is the meaning of the medallion he is wearing around his neck? (New Original Character), and what about the children?
1. A Welcoming and Introductions

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By

Part 1: A Welcoming and Introductions

Settling into the Wayne household turned out to be an interesting experience. Never in his wildest dreams did Tanner know just how wealthy and respected the Wayne family was to the city of Gotham. He never even heard of Gotham City until a couple of months ago. He heard the name of the city when his former "employer," Victoria Devlin had been talking to her brother and his plans for getting his hands on the boy, Timothy Drake-Wayne. Tanner would have liked to have found out more, and to have found a way to warn the person, but the collar he had been wearing prevented him from mustering enough energy to even think about doing just that.

Tanner had reached the end of his rope by then. What he didn't expect to learn about Timothy and his brother, Dick Grayson, was how determined they were on escaping. Timothy, however, reminded Tanner of someone he had seen on the television just a few years ago. Someone had caught on video a group of young heroes in San Francisco. One hero caught Tanner's attention who was fighting beside another. The camera had zoomed in closer, and the person who was taking the video mentioned the name of the leader.

'Red Robin?' Tanner was surprised at that. He thought the one called Superboy would be the leader.

Even so, Tanner continued to watch the pair, memorizing every detail.

'I will meet him someday,' Tanner thought.

Little did he know, half of his wish would come true. He just didn't know which half. Tanner was brought out of his thoughts when Dick came into the room.

"Tanner!" Dick rushed over and pulled the young man into his arms. "You're looking much better."

"And you are looking less green," Tanner said. "And up right. I almost didn't recognize you."

Dick chuckled at Tanner's humor. "That woman did leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"That's not all she left," Tanner replied.

"Yeah, those have healed up pretty well, along with all the others."

Tanner remembered the burns on Dick's throat left from the collar where Victoria Devlin had zapped him. Still, Dick's comment left Tanner curious. What did Dick mean by others? Did Dick have other scars from other wounds he did not know about? And where did Dick get them?

Alfred's got lunch prepared," Samantha said. "I can't wait to hear how you disappeared and ended up with the woman who kidnapped my husband and brother-in-law."

They all moved to the dining room, until Samantha stopped in her tracks. She raced upstairs and in a few more minutes, she was coming downstairs with two bundles in her arms.

"My sons!" Tim exclaimed.

Samantha handed one of the twins to Tim.

Tanner's eyes went wide. Tim never told him he was also a father, but he was so young to be a father.

Caine squirmed trying to reach for his father's face.

"They knew we were home, and wanted to see us," Samantha stated.

"This was the best welcome ever," Tim said, as he snuggled Caine close.

"How?" Tanner stated.

"Samantha has a mind link to our sons," Tim said. "I have one, too, but it's not as strong as hers."

''They look to be only a few days old."

"One week to be exact," Tim said.

"And you left them to go to . . . "

"Atlantis," Samantha replied. "That was only a couple of days. And it's not like they were left alone. They had the whole family to take care of them."

"Yes," Jason said, as he came down holding one of his twins. "My twins were especially excited to see their new cousins. I'm Jason. My wife is Sasha. This is Jax and she's holding . . ."

"Jaylyn especially," Sasha said, following Jason. "She's such a girlie girl."

"Don't forget, Haley," Barbara said, as she came into down as well and patted her swollen belly. Barbara felt Haley kick at that moment, sensing her father's presence. "She's been very active since her father has come home,"

Dick placed his hand on Barbara's belly. "Take it easy, little one. You'll cause your Momma to do back flips."

Bruce came in. "The other person who doesn't have children is Damian, and he's dating a girl by the name of Iris. They've been video chatting."

Damian came rushing in at that moment. "Sorry, Iris was telling me about her . . .," He was about to say patrol when he spotted the new member of Wayne Manor. "Oh, I didn't know we had company."

"Damian, this is Virgil . . .," Samantha hesitated. "I'm afraid I don't know your last name."

'I don't know it either,' Tanner thought. "I just call myself Tanner."

"Tanner it is," Damian replied. "I'm Damian Wayne." The way Damian said it made Tim cringe.

"Tim's little brother," Tanner said, seeing Tim's reaction. He vowed to ask him later. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Won't you sit next to Samantha on her right, Tim usually sits on her left."

'Thank you."

Everyone moved in position. Just as everyone was about to sit down, Tim's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Dick was next to him when he saw what Tim was looking at, a flashing double "T" was on the screen.

'I've got to go," Tim said. "An emergency."

Dick grabbed his arm and gave Tim a stormy look, which surprised everyone.

"Not this time," Dick said.

Continues with Part 2

_A/N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	2. A Guardian's Anger and a Birth of a Gray

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner? Note that Chapter Two is long.**_

Who Is Tanner?

By

Part 2: A Guardian's Anger and a Birth of a Grayson

"What?" Tim was surprised. He leaned in to try to keep anyone else from hearing what he had to say. "Someone may need my help."

"It can wait," Dick replied. "There are others who can handle whatever it is. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were going down to Atlantis."

"I didn't think it was necessary," Tim replied. "Besides, we're back in one piece. We're going to take the twins to meet their grandfather, later."

"Oh, no, you're staying here," Dick stated with conviction.

"Here . . .," Tim felt outraged. "First you stop me from leaving due to an emergency and now you won't let me take my twins to see their other grandfather?"

"You worried me have to death," Dick countered. "I'm your guardian now, and you've got to tell me where you're going."

"Come on, I've never had to do that before."

The rest of the family was looking on as Dick and Tim continued to argue.

"Well, I've never been your guardian before so, you and I are going to have to get used to it. And for not telling me where you went, I'm grounding you for the next month."

"Grounding me!?"

"You heard me," Dick stated. "Samantha can take the twins to Atlantis, you are staying here."

"Dick, that's not fair!" Tim yelled.

"I need you here where it's safe," Dick continued. "And I don't have to give you an explanation. Now, I'm going to see Pop Haly, I'll be gone for a couple of months."

"You promised to take me with you the next time you were going to the circus."

"This isn't about that," Dick argued. "And I will, just not right now."

"You used to treat me like an equal. Now you're treating me like . . . Like . . . "

"Like what, little brother?" Dick teased.

"Never mind," Tim said. "Are you taking Barbara?"

"Babs can't go. You're going to be gone for two months. The baby's almost due."

"Relax, little brother. I'm not going until after the baby is born, which is any day, now."

Tim was somewhat relieved by that, but at the same time, he felt a bit credulous. How could Dick ground him for not telling him that he was taking Samantha to Atlantis. Tim made that promise to her, and he wanted to keep it. If Dick knew what had happened, maybe he wouldn't have grounded him. Even so, Dick was acting rather strangely. Tim didn't have time to think about it when Barbara gave out a groan.

It's time!" Dick started panicking right then and there.

"Take it easy, Dick." This time Tim was there to calm him. "Breathe, breathe."

"We've got to get, Babs."

"She's sitting right across from you."

"Oh right."

Samantha got up and moved to the other side of the table and placed her hand on Barbara's belly. "We need to get her upstairs." Samantha helped Barbara from the chair. "Take it slow."

"I'll make sure there's clean linen."

"Fill the bathtub with water," Samantha instructed.

"Why?" Dick questioned. "Babs isn't going to take a bath, she's giving birth!"

"Do people always panic like this when a baby is going to be born?" Damian asked, as he observed how calm Barbara looked. "Shouldn't she be going to the hospital?"

"My water just broke," Barbara announced.

"Okay, now she's in full blown labor." Jason said. "And depending on how far the contractions are, there might not be time."

Babs gave out another groan.

"Better take her up the elevator," Sasha said.

"Good idea," Dick replied.

"I will inform Alfred that we're going to need towels and hot water," Bruce said.

"Can someone inform my father?" Babs said.

"I'll do that after I inform, Alfred."

"I can inform Alfred," Tanner said. "Where do I go?"

"Through that door," Bruce pointed, and he left the dining room.

Tanner went to inform Alfred while Bruce headed to his study. Once there, Bruce pulled out his phone and pressed Jim Gordon's number. Once he answered, Bruce informed Jim what was going on.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Jim asked.

"There wasn't time," Bruce answered. Her water broke and her contractions were coming faster than expected."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Jim Gordon stated.

"We can wait in my study when you arrive," Bruce said.

"Who's attending to her?"

"Jason, and everyone who's had experience birthing a baby," Bruce replied, which included Alfred, Samantha, and Tim. "I'll call Doctor Leslie Thompkins as well."

Bruce said goodbye to Jim Gordon and quickly called Leslie. He told her the situation, she told him what Alfred would need if she didn't arrive in time. Bruce went down to the cave to grab a suture kit and carried it upstairs. He could hear Barbara's moans coming from Dick's bedroom. He saw Dick sitting behind her while Samantha was easing the worst of the contractions.

"She's not dilated far enough," Jason commented.

"You can tell that?" Bruce asked.

"There's a section on midwifing in my nursing class," Jason replied. "Babies can take a long time to birth."

Alfred arrived with towels and boiling water in a kettle, as well as a metal bowl.

'It's not quite time for the water, but keep it hot," Jason said.

"Very good, Master Jason. I shall check in every now and then."

Damian peeked in behind Alfred to see what all the fuss was.

"Can you keep an eye on the children?" Tim asked.

"Um, sure," Damian answered. "Why isn't she down in the cave? The medical bay would be a lot better."

"It's also cold down there, and Jim Gordon is on his way."

'Did you call Doctor Leslie?" Dick asked.

"Yes, now don't worry. You're all doing fine."

Fifteen minutes had gone by and there was one knock and two people waiting at the door. Alfred showed both inside. He instructed where Doctor Thompkins could find Barbara upstairs and then he led Commissioner Gordon to Master Bruce's study. Bruce met Jim Gordon in his study. Alfred came back later with a bottle of brandy. Both tried to relax, but the tension was such that it could be cut with a knife. Both men were soon dozing in two old winged-back chairs and were startled out of that doze when Tim burst into the study.

"The baby's here!"

Both jumped up.

"What is it?" Jim Gordon asked. "Is Barbara all right?"

"It's a girl, and mother and baby are doing fine. Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

Tim led Bruce and Jim Gordon up to the second floor. Jim looked around. He hadn't been up on this level before. He knew the house was big, but he didn't expect to see so many bedrooms. And that didn't count the other wing of the house. Tim led them to Dick's room and Bruce allowed Jim Gordon to enter first. Jim couldn't believe what he was seeing. Barbara was leaning against Dick, and in his arms Dick held a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Doctor Leslie Thompkins was putting things away in her Doctor's bag.

Jim approached the bed and looked down on his grandchild. He was hard to believe just how much time had passed. It seemed only yesterday that he was holding his own daughter in his arms. Now he was a grandfather.

"I guess you're no longer the last of the Flying Grayson," Jim Gordon stated.

"Haven't you read the papers?" Dick asked. "I've got a brother, too," Dick answered proudly.

Jim's eyes went wide. "Who . . ."

"That's me," Tim said.

"Of course, that custody battle. I guess I forgot about that." Jim turned back toward his daughter and son-in-law. "May I hold her?"

"Of course," Dick said, and he carefully handed his daughter to her grandfather.

Jim looked down at the tiny form, tears forming in his eyes. "You've made an old man very happy."

"Guess this really makes us family now," Dick said.

'Yes, it does." Jim held onto his granddaughter. She gave out a big yawn. He then looked over at Bruce. "Here, Grandpa Bruce, it's your turn." Jim handed Bruce his fifth grandchild.

Alfred came into the room and started cleaning up everything. "All right, everyone, let's let the new parents rest."

"We're getting old, Alfred," Bruce mentioned as he placed the baby back in Dick's arms.

"Speak for yourself, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. "I am planning on living forever."

With that comment, everyone left the new parents alone to sleep for the rest of the night.

Continues with Part 3


	3. Into the Minds of Children

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By

Part 3: Into the Minds of Children

Damian walked into the sunroom to see the two sets of twins lying together in a group. Damian sat on the couch concentrating on doing a sketch while the babies were babbling and making various noises. What Damian didn't know was the children were having their own conversation.

Did you meet the new person? Caleb asked.

I did, Cane replied.

I know you did I'm asking Jax and Jaylyn, Caleb rebuked his brother. You already know about him.

Caine grabbed his blanket, waved it around then covered his head.

Of course not. Who is he?

I didn't notice, Jaylyn replied. I was too busy trying to get my hair right. It keeps sticking up all over the place.

There is something different about him, Caleb said.

In what way? Jaylyn said. He looks like any other grownup.

He had a strange aura about him, Caleb continued.

You could see his aura? Jaxon was surprised at that. I thought only Aunt Samantha could see auras.

I'm like Mommy, but different.

How could you know that? Jax was curious but wasn't quite sure that Caleb was telling the truth, and only just wishful thinking.

We all have auras, Caleb said. I can tell. I have been able to tell long before I was born.

That's impossible, a new voice said.

The four babies looked around, but there was no one.

Who said that? Jaylyn asked.

I did.

Where are you? We can't see you. Caine said.

In my Daddy's arms.

It's our new cousin, Jax exclaimed.

I'm Haley. And I don't believe you can do that, what's your name?

My brother can, and his name is Caleb. I'm Caine. Caine said, defending his brother.

I'm sorry, Haley stated. I just came outside, and I've never heard of anyone being able to do those things. That's really different.

Of course, it's different. We're different, Jax argued. I'm a boy and she's a girl.

That's true, but there is more, though I don't know if I should tell you, Caleb said, trying to cover up that his new cousin didn't believe him.

Why not? Jax became defensive.

Because you will not believe me.

Caleb, you are being mean, Jaylyn said.

I am like my Mommy, Caleb went on. I can tell that you and Jax are special. I know why my brother is the way he is, but . . . I can't tell you.

What is that supposed to mean? Why can't you tell us? Jax pressed.

I don't know. It involves our Daddy, but I can't say.

What about me? Haley questioned.

You are like your Daddy, Caleb answered. And I can sense there is someone else, but he is far away.

There is someone else? Haley asked. Who is he?

I cannot say, but his aura is like your Daddy's, too. And yet very different.

How can that be?

It's obvious, Jax stated. Uncle Dick has another child out there.

Another child? But he loves Mommy and me.

Caleb, you are going to upset Haley, Caine warned. She just came out.

I cannot help it. Caleb said. Mommy heals the body. I heal the spirit, and the spirit I sensed was in great pain.

Can you reach out to him?

Not without help. He is too far away.

Caleb, you are weird, Jaylyn said. And how do you know it's a boy.

I just know.

I am going to play with my ball, Jax said. Jaxon tried to crawl to where there were some toys, pulling himself along the floor. He grabbed a ball and started shaking it around. I wish this was metal.

Now why would you think that? Jaylyn asked her twin brother.

I don't know. I just do.

Caleb smiled to himself, knowing a little secret that Jaxon will find out about himself very soon.

Another also sensed the odd behavior of the four babies. He was intrigued. Within his own thoughts, he questioned. 'How could there be meta-human children in a family with no metas?'

"Tanner, are you all right?" Tim questioned his friend when he saw his face blank out.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired."

"I'll show you to the carriage house."

"That will be fine," Tanner answered. Even so, he still wondered what that could all mean.

Continues with Part 4

_A/N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	4. Exploring a New Home

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By

Part 4: Exploring a New Home

Tim led Tanner out the back. They followed a path that led to what looked like a detached garage, but much larger. There were three large doors. There was a smaller door off to the side, and a set of wooden stairs leading up to the second floor.

"What is this place?"

"It's actually an old carriage house," Tim answered. "I stayed here when my father and stepmother died, before Bruce adopted me. It's pretty large. It's got three bedrooms. I chose the first one. I should clear out my stuff. Sammie also used the carriage house as a refuge."

"I don't have much with me," Tanner said. "I can choose another room."

Tanner looked around and selected a room at the end of the hall. It had a shower and bath combo, which suited him fine. It also had a walk-in closet that also suited him. There was something about this space that felt right to him.

Tim then led Tanner to the kitchen. It was cozy, but it flowed into the living room space, which made it felt much bigger. It was odd that the living room windows didn't face toward the Manor. Then again, the angle of the carriage house didn't actually face the Manor but was angled to allow access for horses and carriage from a long-gone era.

Tanner was drawn to the space behind. He looked down to see a sunken garden. It was bare of any flowers or greenery because of the winter. It was covered in white from the recent snow.

"Samantha likes to meditate down there, though right now, she finds it depressing," Tim said. "I found it has a beauty all its own. I've taken photos of it both in color and black and white. They almost look the same, until you spot that there are colorful stones mixed in with the gray ones."

"Who created the garden?" Tanner asked.

"Bruce explained to me that the garden was here when He was a boy, so I don't' know. It could have been here for a hundred years or more."

There was something about the garden that felt special. Tanner couldn't explain it. It was like his own ability when he could cause a wall to become almost like a curtain or veil and walk through. It was hard to put into words. He would have to explore it later.

"Tim."

Tanner was startled while Tim remained calm. He had not heard Mr. Wayne approach.

"What is it?" Tim asked, recognizing just a hint of something else in Bruce's voice.

"We're needed . . . At the office."

"Oh right. I'll see you later Tanner."

Tanner watched as Mr. Wayne and his friend Timothy left him alone in the carriage house. Tanner paused to think. 'Why did Mr. Wayne just lie? I am certain that Timothy knows exactly the reason why.'

Continues with Part 4

_A/N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	5. A Small Mission

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 4: A Small Mission

Tim followed Bruce back to the Manor.

"Bruce, why do you want me to go to the office. I just got back from Atlantis. And you saw what happened at dinner."

"Dick is being over-protective. And the office was the only thing I could think of," Bruce replied. "I know if I said Samantha needed you, you might check the link."

"So, this is night work related," Tim replied.

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. "Tanner is new to the family. He is not to know. I need you to go to Metropolis and retrieve someone."

"Retrieve who, what's going on?"

"Clark is keeping a witness under wraps, but he needs to be brought back to Gotham without anyone knowing."

"And you're asking me to do that," Tim responded.

"You don't draw attention the way Nightwing does," Bruce explained. "Damian is too young, not that he couldn't do it, it would look odd sending a preteen who isn't supposed to drive suspicious. And Jason would probably kill the guy."

"Why would Jason do that?"

"Because the witness is turning states evidence against one of the crime families in Gotham. And the man was a dealer who sold to kids."

Tim gave out a long whistle. "I'll have to inform Samantha I'm on a small mission," Tim said. "We've barely been back from Atlantis and I haven't spent time with my twins."

"You can have the next week off from patrol."

"Sammie will appreciate that. She wants to take the twins to Atlantis to meet their grandfather."

"So, you did find out who her parents are."

"Yeah, at least who her father is," Tim said. "Her mother is still a mystery."

"Who is her father?"

"Aqua-man," Tim said with a grin.

Bruce's eyes went wide. He didn't expect that. He'll never hear the end of it at the next JLA meeting. However, he had noticed that Arthur Curry had been absent at the last two meetings. He thought there might have been trouble, but Arthur had not called in reinforcements. Then again, Arthur Curry wasn't known for attending meetings very often.

"So, when do you need me to leave?" Tim asked.

"Tonight," Bruce replied. "The person needs to be in court first thing in the morning."

"Person . . . "

"I can't tell you anything more."

"All right, so where is this person?"

"Clark will take him to my Metropolis apartment. I stay there when I am visiting the city on Wayne Enterprise business."

"I know, it's just that Dick probably doesn't want me . . . " Tim replied.

"Dick is not Batman, and Batman is asking you to do this. Now, I stay at the apartment when I have business in the city," Bruce replied. Bruce pulled from his pocket a set of keys and handed them to Tim. "These are copies of the keys to the apartment. Take one of the cars in the cave."

"Does Dick know about this?"

"I'll tell him," Bruce said. "He understands about certain duties. And that grounding was out of line."

"Should I wear my uniform underneath in case there's trouble?"

"That's up to you. The more low-profile you are, the better"

"I'll get myself prepared," Tim said. A low profile means a disguise with uniform just in case.

Tim has been undercover before. Alan Draper was an alias he developed. Alan Draper was a drop out with a small-time record that was difficult to prove. On paper, he had pulled off a few burglaries and shop lifting without getting caught. Alan Draper was also an informant, for the right price. His latest escapade that Tim added was being a runner of a small-time drug dealer whom no one has heard of. It made him more interesting that the drugs the dealer dealt in was stolen prescription drugs, which tend to be a low priority. It looked like Alan Draper would be a good fit for this job. Timothy Drake-Grayson-Wayne's image was getting to be well known, from a high-powered custody battle to the birth of his twins. It was best to change things up. Learning all about Tanner was going to have to wait. Besides, it was an opportunity for Sammie and Tanner to get reacquainted.

'I'm only going to be gone a few hours,' Tim thought to himself. 'What could go wrong?'

Continues with Part 6

_A/N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	6. Family Ties

**_A/N:_**_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 5: Family Ties

Tanner let out a full throated exaltation that would have lifted the roof off the walls. He couldn't believe his good fortune. He felt like a kid again. That feeling had been absent from his life for a very long time. He couldn't even remember ever feeling this elated, even when he and Samantha Clark had met as children. He didn't even remember how he got to the island. That portion of his life was a total blank. All he could remember was his first name, Virgil, and a vague feeling that he has been ripped from someone's arms at a very young age. His mother's? He couldn't be sure. The images were shrouded in darkness, like a veil had been placed between his mind's eye and his memories.

It was frustrating when Tanner tried to remember. He would get close and the veil would close like a steel door slamming shut on a vault. The few things he did learn about himself was that he was good with knives. Then he discovered quite by accident that he could pass through walls, or dissolve the wall so he could pass through and repair it as if it had never been touched . . . as if by magic. Before Tanner had an opportunity to explore that ability, he was taken from the island, from a home he was just establishing as his own, despite the fact he had no family. It was somewhere out there in that wider world, and just perhaps that family was also looking for him. Tanner also discovered he had a talent for making pastries, pies, and cakes. That came about when Victoria Devlin would entertain guests and needed some elaborate dessert. In truth, there wasn't much else Tanner knew about himself. He was as much a mystery to himself as others who met him knew.

Tanner pulled out the small medallion that he has worn around his neck as far back as he could remember. It was always with him. Etched within its surface was a crest.

'Perhaps Tim can do some research on the crest, let me know where it comes from.'

Tanner continued to examine the medallion. It bore a shield with a tower and two unusual looking keys. The name on the bottom was scratched. All he could see was an A and maybe a Z. Why would someone obscure the name? Once again he would have to ask Tim on discovering the name on the medallion.

On the back of the medallion appeared to be words, words in an ancient script that was no longer spoken. Tanner returned the medallion back inside his shirt. He had a pretty little mystery on his hands, now that he could sit and think more freely. He did recall Victoria Devlin's reaction at seeing the medallion. She thought it was a piece of junk, not worth bothering about. The black medallion had no value that she could exploit. She allowed Tanner to keep it, which was fortunate for him. It was the only link to his past.

"Master Virgil . . . "

"Ahhh!" Tanner was startled from his thoughts, and he suddenly whipped out two throwing knives that came out of nowhere and sent them behind him. He turned to see an elderly gentleman in his sixties or possibly seventies, the two knives pinned against the wall near the elderly man's head. What impressed Tanner the most was how the old man didn't even flinch.

"How did you . . . "

"My apologies, young sir," Alfred said. "Alfred Pennyworth at your service. I only wanted to inform you that dinner will be served. The kitchen in the carriage house has yet to be restocked and I thought you might wish to take advantage of the larder in the Manor, and also enjoy a meal with your new friends as well as your old one."

Tanner was a bit surprised at how Alfred knew that he and Samantha were friends. He hadn't spoken with the butler. "Sure."

"Then I shall add another place at the dining room table."

Tanner watched as Alfred left, impressed with the speed the butler moved at his age. He followed the old man back to the Manor, entered through the back door that led to a hallway, and into the huge kitchen.

"The dining room is right through that door," Alfred pointed out.

What Tanner didn't expect was to walk into an argument between Tim and Samantha.

Continues with Part 6

_A/__N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	7. An Awkward Moment

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 6: An Awkward Moment

"We just got back, and you're going off again?" Samantha questioned.

"Bruce asked me to," Tim replied. "He said I'm the only one who can do this. Barbara just gave birth to Haley, so Dick will stay close."

"And what about his other sons?"

"Excuse us, but we're right here," Jason said.

"I can speak for myself, Todd," Damian groused.

"Stay out of this," Samantha growled, baring teeth that appeared sharper than they had been earlier that day.

"Samantha, that was uncalled for," Brue stated. "Everyone sit down. We have a new guest and I for one wish to welcome him."

"Sorry, Bruce," Tim said, as he sat in his place.

"Did I miss anything?" Dick asked as he entered the dining room.

"Only Drake and Mother arguing," Damian stated.

"What about?"

"Let's not get into it," Bruce insisted.

"Oh, let's not," Samantha seethed. "My husband is leaving, and we barely had time with our twins."

"He'll only be gone for a few hours, Samantha," Bruce replied. Please, don't mind us . . . Tanner is it?"

"Actually, it's Virgil," Tanner replied. "Victoria Devlin gave me that name because she joked about tanning my worthless hide every time she had me beaten, or shocked me into submission."

"We got a taste of those collars," Dick said. "It wasn't pleasant."

Alfred cleared his throat. "Perhaps it is best not to dwell on such unpleasantness."

"Alfred's correct," Bruce said. "This is supposed to be a celebration and a welcoming party."

"Since when do we celebrate anything," Jason groused.

"We celebrate," Dick answered. "Birthdays, holidays . . . "

"Births," Barbara came into the room carrying Haley. "She wants you, Dick."

"I'll be right back," Dick went over and grabbed his daughter. She was crying. "Hey little one, what's wrong?"

"She's been crying like that since you left the bedroom and she won't be consoled."

"It's all right," Dick tried to console his daughter. Within moments, Dick had his daughter calmed down. "What's got you upset?"

Barbara frowned. The bond that Dick and Haley had was obvious.

Moma hates me, Haley wailed. And . . . And Caleb says I have a brother.

Dick turned toward Barbara. "Barbara, is it true?"

"Our child is mistake," Barbara said. "I don't hate her."

"You have been acting very strange lately."

"Dick, I'm tired," Barbara said, pushing Dick off. It's been a long day.

Dick watched as Barbara left and went upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

"I think it's best we don't get in between them," Sasha stated. "Though I have my suspicions."

"Bruce . . . " Tim was about to ask his own questions.

"Sasha is correct. Dick and Barbara need to work out their own problems without us interfering. I apologize, Tanner. This was not the welcoming dinner that I was expecting."

"It's all right Mr. Wayne," Tanner replied. "This . . . All of this . . . Is a little overwhelming. I think I'm going to get some rest."

Tanner couldn't wait to leave the dining room, even though he was curious as to what was going on. The one called Barbara did appear unhappy, but at the same time he could tell that the thoughts she was having weren't her own. Samantha also was angry, but there was more about her that left her frightened of herself. And there was more to the Wayne family that he wasn't privy to. Tanner should ignore everything and let them have their privacy, but like a dog with a bone, Tanner wasn't about to let things slide. The tingling sensation that he often got was telling him that something big and dangerous was about to happen. He received such inclinations when Dick and Tim entered his life, and those feelings were telling him to trust the brothers. This time, it was telling him of danger. He just didn't know what form it would take.

Continues with Part 7

_A/__N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	8. A Vision Most Foul

**_A/N:_******_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 7: A Vision Most Foul

After dinner, Tanner started back to the carriage house, but paused at the back door. He still questioned why Samantha would be angry at Tim for going out so soon after their return from Atlantis. Where was that? He didn't even question whether Atlantis was a real place. Instead he wondered where it was and how they got there. Tanner hadn't heard a car approach the house. Now that he could finally relax. Tanner could explore and even reflect on the many questions that floated through his mind.

Tonight, certainly was not the time to ask about the medallion around his neck. In fact, tonight was a time to learn more about his host and his family. He really wanted to know why Mr. Wayne acted one way and then reversed his course and acted another. There was something about the man that was shrouded in mystery. He could almost sense it.

Tanner was suddenly thrown off guard when his mind was propelled forward in time. He saw two figures trying to escape a group of men dressed in black. One he did not recognize. The second who was leading the other had a familiar face, but was partially covered in a scraggily beard, his hair stained with some outlandish color.

"Hurry, we need to go this way. My car is just down the street."

Tanner observed the pair climb into the young man's car. When he turned the ignition, the car suddenly exploded, and both died instantly. When the image faded, Tanner lost his balance and stumbled against the wall. Tanner was left breathless.

"Master Virgil, are you all right?"

Gentle arms supported him, arms that were elderly, but had not lost their strength.

"I . . . I have to warn them," Virgil said.

"Warn who?" Alfred questioned.

Tanner's eyes went wide when the one face of the younger of the two figures clearly showed in his mind. He knew in an instant whom it was. His eyes, it was his eyes. They were a distinct blue, and Timothy had that distinct blue.

"Timothy, I have to warn Timothy."

"Timothy, whatever for?"

"He's walking into a trap!"

"Um, Master Tanner, I'm sure you're mistaken. Master Timothy . . . "

" . . . Isn't going to an office," Tanner continued. "Don't lie to me, Alfred. I know what I saw! Where is Timothy going?"

"I . . . I cannot say," Alfred replied.

"Can't or won't."

Alfred didn't know what to say.

"In a few hours, Timothy is going to be killed in a car explosion, along with another man, if I don't stop it. Now, tell me where he's going?"

Alfred sighed. "Metropolis. He is heading to Metropolis."

"Then we need to stop him before he leaves."

"It's too late, Master Tanner," Alfred said. "Master Timothy has left."

"What!? Then we have to talk to Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne will be indisposed for the evening."

"I don't believe this," Tanner was incensed. "What kind of man would send a 17 year old into danger?"

"I can assure you, Master Tanner, Master Timothy is in no danger."

"Alfred, do you have a habit of lying to all of your guests?"

Alfred was taken aback by that statement. Either Master Tanner was very perceptive, or he was more than what he seemed.

"Never mind," Tanner frowned. "If no one will believe me, then it is up to me to do something before it's too late."

_A/__N: Watch for these future stories – __**Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	9. Preparations and Discovery

**_A/N:_****_Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?_**

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 8: Preparations and Discovery

Tanner rushed out.

"Master Tanner!" Alfred rushed after him. "Master Tanner, what are you going to do?"

"Find a way to get to Metropolis."

Alfred stopped in his tracks. 'He'll get himself killed.' Alfred then rushed to the cave to talk with Master Bruce. "You must stop him, Master Bruce."

"Stop who, Alfred," Bruce said as he worked to tune the engine of the bat-mobile. He took one night off from patrol to handle maintenance in the cave. And this was that night.

"Master Virgil, I fear he is going to do something rash."

"What do you mean?" Bruce grunted out as he tried to loosen a particular bolt.

"He believes Master Timothy is in some sort of danger," Alfred replied. "You need to stop him."

"I can't Alfred," Bruce said. "That witness is very important to a case of multiple murders. The young man went against his own gang, *grunt,* he risked his life. I cannot draw attention to Tim or the young man without risking both their lives. *grunt* Besides, Tim can take care of himself . . . Got it." Bruce held up the bolt that was giving him trouble. Now he could replace a very important component that kept the bat-mobile stable.

"Master Bruce, if you want Master Tanner to learn about Master Timothy's secret, perhaps it is best that you let him continue on his foolish course."

"All right, you've made your point."

As Bruce went over to the vault to change into his cowl and cape, Tanner was rushing back to the spot that he found in the sunken garden. He felt the spot one more time. He was certain that it was some sort of magical gateway. Even if he goes to Metropolis, he had nothing to defend himself if things turned sour.

Tanner walked back to the carriage house, looking around in the lower level where horses and carriages would be kept in a long-gone era. Inside an old trunk he found a collection of old clothes that looked like they had come from a circus performer. Among them were some oddly shaped knives. They were flat, but very sharp. On one was the symbol of an owl.

'I wonder if Mr. Wayne knows about these,' Tanner thought. Tanner examined the clothing a little more closely. The clothes looked like they had come from the past century. In the bottom of the truck was a leather-bound book with the initials in fancy script WC. The initials didn't appear to be from anyone in the Wayne household. Perhaps someone from their past, a relative no longer living.

Tanner strapped on the knives then quickly flicked one out, hitting his target on the wall that he spied across the room, a poster of a man in fancy dress, wearing a top hat, advertising what appeared to be an expensive bottle of wine. The knife was pinned to the cork of the bottle, held in the man's hand. If the bottle had been real, it would have been opened and ready to serve.

Tanner walked over and pulled the knife from the wall, walked back and threw two more, this time hitting the man squarely in the forehead. He was satisfied that his aim was true. Tanner then picked up the leather-bound book and leafed through its pages. It was a journal of some kind. The handwriting inside had not faded over time, but the old way the words had been written led Tanner to suspect that the person had little education and was self-taught. Even so, Tanner thought it was best to bring the journal to Mr. Wayne's attention, later. Right now, he had a job to do, to get to Metropolis and save Tim before it was too late. Tanner rushed out the door, racing down the stairs, and around the building to the sunken garden. Tanner placed his hand on the stone in the center then he suddenly, disappeared.

Continues with Part 9

_A/__N: Watch for these future stories – **Circus Boy,** **Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	10. Metropolis Mayhem

**_A/N:_****_Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?_**

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 9: Metropolis Mayhem

Tim arrived in Metropolis two hours later. He headed toward the city center to the Metropolis Arms, not a very descript name for an apartment building that housed more than 50 floors of various sized condos and apartments for varied incomes. One floor was dedicated to just one condo, which belonged to Bruce Wayne. It was where Bruce stayed while in Metropolis, and where the witness was being held.

Tim parked the car in the garage and headed up to the 46th floor. Tim got some strange looks from a couple who obviously saw him as an interloper with the way he was dressed. The woman whispered to her husband, but her voice was still loud enough to carry toward Tim's ears.

"This place is really going downhill," the woman said. "Apparently, they are letting in the riff raff."

"I can say the same about you, Lady," Tim replied in his best Alvin Draper, kid from the streets tough guy.

"Well, I never!"

"Yeah, and I bet your husband doesn't either, at least not with you."

"You can't speak to my wife like that."

"Then leave, take the next car up," Tim said menacingly. "This car's taken."

The couple rushed out when the car opened on the 15th floor, even if it wasn't the couple's actual place of residence. Tim had used a little slight-of-hand to make sure the couple could get out quickly, so they did not have to ride with him to the upper floors.

Once Tim arrived, something caused his hackles to raise. The door to Bruce's Metropolis apartment had been forced open. The security system should have alerted Bruce back in Gotham. Tim could see that the panel had been more than tampered with. It looked like it had been smashed in, maybe by a powerful fist or the butt of a gun. Even so, that still should have alerted Bruce. The panel was sparking, which meant the people responsible might still be present. This could have happened minutes before he arrived, but he hadn't seen anyone else enter the building ahead of him.

They must have discovered the witness' address somehow and sent someone to kill him. That meant there was a mole in the system, some corrupt cop looking to get in good with the mob.

It was good that Tim took some extra precautions. He could drop the Alvin Draper act and resume his other identity. He was quick to shed his outer clothes and to dawn his mask. He held his collapsible bo-staff in one hand and a throwing R-shaped shuriken in the other. It was time to enter the lion's den and face the men who came to kill a witness, even if that witness was dead. The men had to go down for at least attempted murder or worse.

Red Robin silently entered to discover three men shaking down the witness.

"Tell us what you know, and maybe we'll let you live."

"Better yet," Red Robin interrupted. "How about I break a few kneecaps and maybe you'll give up your boss."

"Red Robin, how did he find us?"

"Never mind that, you two take care of him! I'll take care of the witness."

Red Robin threw the shuriken and snapped open his bo-staff. The shuriken landed in the hand of the man that held the witness, then Red Robin used his bo-staff to knock some sense into the two men. He went after the third, disarming him as he drew a gun with his other hand, giving him a headache. The witness stared in disbelief, like a deer in headlights.

"Get out of here!" Red shouted. "Call the police!"

The man rushed out with Red Robin following him. The man pressed an elevator button to go down, but Red Robin dragged the man by the arm to the stairwell.

"You take the stairwell, I'll take the elevator, and lead them to the roof."

"You'll be trapped up there."

"I have another way down."

The witness did as Red Robin stated. Once the elevator arrived Red got in then jumped back out. The three men were recovered enough from their encounter and chased Red Robin to the second stairwell. Red also got on the commlink with his Titan team. He explained the situation and knew that his team would come through and retrieve the witness to take him to Gotham.

Red Robin exited the stairwell onto the roof to come face to face with two other gunmen and a helicopter.

'So, that's how the gunmen must have entered the building,' he thought. 'They must have flown here from Gotham. The man responsible must have men waiting outside on ground level to ambush us as well. How did they find out?'

Red Robin wasn't able to discover that information before a man with a machine gun opened fired. Red ducked behind a large heating and cooling unit. The helicopter took off to circle around.

'Damn, I'm a sitting duck out here,' Red Robin thought. 'Where's Superman when you need him.'

Superman at that moment, was taking care of other business on the other side of the world.

'How am I supposed to get off the roof?'

Red Robin darted around the roof HVAC system, trying to find a way back to the stairwell, but the guy in the helicopter had him pinned down.

Then in what looked like a familiar portal shape, someone was stepping through. The gunman didn't see him since he was concentrating on Red Robin. The figure threw a knife, hitting the man where he lost his balance and fell from the copter, falling 50 stories to the street. The copter chose that moment to veer away from the scene.

Red Robin wheeled on the person responsible and saw whom it was who killed the gangster.

"Tanner?"

Continues with Part 10

_A/__N: Watch for these future stories – **Circus Boy,** **Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures.**_


	11. Explanations and New Opportunities

**_A/N:_**_**Tanner comes to live with the Wayne Family, but who is Tanner?**_

Who Is Tanner?

By Alisa Joaquin

Part 11: Explanations and New Opportunities

Tanner woke up back in his room. Had it all been a dream?

"It was real," a voice said.

Tanner started and turned toward the voice. "Timothy! You're . . . you're . . . "

"You don't have to say it," Tim answered. "What I want is an explanation. How did you get to Metropolis and why?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"You're annoyed with me," Tanner observed.

Tim sighed. "No. I'm more annoyed with myself for blurting out your name like that."

"I saw you die with someone. Your car exploded. I couldn't let that happen."

"You saw . . . "

"In a vision. It was you. I never dreamed you were a masked vigilante."

"And the how?" Tim asked.

"I discovered a kind of gateway in your garden behind the carriage house, down there, the sunken one. I could sense it."

"Show me."

Tanner led Tim outside and down to the sunken garden behind the carriage house. Tanner walked to the center and placed his hand once more on the carved stone inbedded in the concrete. Once more he felt the familiar tingling. Tim placed his hand on the stone as well.

"I don't feel anything."

"I can feel it," Tanner replied.

"Then you must be able to do magic like Zatanna."

"I don't know who that person is, but that would explain some of the things I can do."

"That was some throw you did with that knife."

"I seem to recall that I've always been able to do that," Tanner answered. "But I can't recall where I learned it."

"So, some of your memories are missing."

"Yes. I've had this around my neck as far back as I can remember. I was told I should never take it off."

Tim examined the medallion. "Have you researched it?"

"No. I don't even know where to start."

"I can help you with that," Tim replied. "There is one question we haven't discussed."

"What is that?"

"You know my secret, and I expect you will learn the rest soon enough, but the rest isn't for me to tell."

"The rest?"

"What I want to know is whether or not I can trust you with my secret and in time the rest as well."

"You can trust me, Tim," Tanner stated. "I've kept my own secret for this long. And you did save my life. I owe you that."

"You saved mine," Tim pointed out. "You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. I can help you. I want to help. I just don't want to be living here and not contribute."

"Well, Samantha could use help with the children and Alfred, though he may not say it, can always use help in the kitchen . . . And you could be a big help with the Titans."

"The Titans?" Tanner's eyes went wide after that. "I . . . I don't know. I could never be a hero . . . "

"You have skill, Tanner. It would be a shame for you to waste it."

"I'll think about it," Tanner replied. "Aren't the Titans in San Francisco?"

"They are, and that's what I mean by the rest of it," Tim answered.

Then a revelation hit Tanner. "Samantha knows you're Red Robin. That's why you were arguing."

"Yes, she does."

"And she's okay with that?"

Tim nodded. "Uh huh." He waited for Tanner to put the other pieces together. He was quick. Tim had to give him credit for that. It wasn't hard to figure out if you knew what you were looking for. After all, Tim had figured it out when he was six. Tanner should be able to figure it out. Of course, they all took precautions to make sure no one else did, that is, those who would be a threat to the family. Tanner didn't seem to be a threat. After all, he saved him and Dick's lives, and Red Robin's life.

"Wait, you live at the Manor, and this is the carriage house on the Manor grounds, then that means . . . " Tanner's knees would have buckled if he hadn't already been lying down. He turned to face Tim, the expression on his face revealing what he was thinking at that moment.

"You figured it out just as quickly as I did, and I was six when I discovered the truth."

"How do you keep such a huge secret?"

"It wasn't easy, but you'd be surprised just how many people do know and they're able to keep the secret."

"How?" Tanner asked.

"We recognize the importance of it. And the fact that there are so many who would take advantage. There's a lot at stake, this whole family, for one. Other families, and friends. If one person found out who didn't care and decided to use that information, someone could get killed."

"I will never reveal your secret or the others," Tanner said. "I swear on this medallion and my life."

"There's no need for you to go that far."

"I think there is," Tanner said. "If I don't make a vow, the promise would be meaningless. You have changed everything for me, given me a new start."

"I guess you're right, when you put it that way. Are you up to having something to eat?"

"Lead the way, McDuff. How about I bake you some cupcakes."

"You can bake?" Tim was surprised at that.

"It's one of my specialties. I have to admit, it was one of the things that Victoria Devlin would complement me for, if not anything else."

"Well, you'll have to work something out with Alfred before you do anything in his kitchen. He can be pretty protective of his space, and his cookies are to die for."

"Thanks for the warning."

Tim and Tanner walked back to the Manor together, discussing various things. Tanner was glad that he had a friend who could finally help him learn about his past. For now, he did learn two more things about himself. It was a start, and that was enough for now.

End?

_A/__N: There will be more on Tanner in future stories. Watch for these future stories – __**A Circus Boy Returns Home,**_**_Talon D, Subliminal Death, and Tiny Tim Adventures. School of Crime, and The Martinez Birthday Conspiracy Coming up next: Bird Song: _****_Rescue!_**


End file.
